Falling For You
by i love white
Summary: SS all the way! ET and TC. Full Summary inside. Syaoran is an average guy who has it good. Not many people hate him, not many people make fun of him… Sakura is a full on tomboy who thinks she knows boys. But when she meets Syaoran her feelings start to ch
1. Chapter 1

Falling for You 

Summary: Syaoran is an average guy who has it good. Not many people hate him, not many people make fun of him… He's pretty popular. Not only that but he's smart. Sakura is a full on tomboy who thinks she knows boys. But when she meets Syaoran her feelings start to change… but who's to say he isn't taken! And then there's the other guy to consider… SS all the way! ET and TC.

A CCS Fanfict by ilovewhite

A/N: Okay, I've decided to ditch Spinel, Clow and Ruby Moon (note that doesn't mean that Nakuru will be out. It means she'll be normal if I decide to put her in). Soz but this fic is gonna be all about the hard high school life… I also decided to put character profiles at the end… is that ok? Anywayz, plz, plz, plz REVIEW! I love REVIEWS. I don't really mind what you say, just review! Plz? Oh… I've got a set plot to this one… but you're more then welcome to give me suggestions! I'd really like help on whether it should be ToyaxNakuru or YukitoxNakuru or ToyaxYukito… But I really want Nakuru to be paired with someone…

Thanx:D

Chapter One – New School

Sakura Kinomoto was going to a new school. It was to be Seiju High, right alongside her older brother…

And she wasn't happy with it. So, as usual, her alarm clock got turned off and she was…

'AAAAHHHHHH! I'm LATE!'

Toya chuckled as he heard Sakura's frantic attempts to get ready. Even if Sakura wasn't the least happy about attending a new school, she was anxious to get good grades. Then he remembered what he should be doing and served her breakfast while asking his father, 'Ten seconds?' to which Fujitaka nodded and added, 'Fifteen.'

Toya smiled; another ten dollars to add to his collection. He started counting. 1, 2, 3… He breakfast she served… 10!

'BREAKFAST PLEASE!' She shouted as she screeched to a halt beside the kitchen table. She waited expectantly as Toya smirked. It was only after Fujitaka had handed her brother ten dollars that she noticed it was already served.

Toya sat down opposite her saying, 'You get faster everyday, kaju.' He promptly received a kick for this.

Sakura wolfed down her breakfast, as usual and collected her new schoolbag. Toya tossed the dishes into the dishwasher and murmured to his father before joining her and getting on his bike.

Sakura got into her rollerblades and followed him, yelling as she went, about how unfair it was for him to leave without her. Toya just rolled his eyes.

He had been a student at Seiju High for quite a while, and it was his last year. Sakura had just finished middle school. He wasn't happy that for the two years after he had graduated, she'd be alone at school. But that thought was lost as he rounded the corner and saw Yukito. Sakura waved, though it was devoid of her usual enthusiasm.

'What's wrong Sakura?' The boy asked, giving her a huge grin. Her smile paled in comparison but she managed to sound normal and answered, 'It's school.' Yukito laughed at that and joined their ride to school.

'It's your first day at Seiju High today, am I right?' Sakura nodded.

'If only I had gone on the **actual** first day of school it would have been okay… but no. I had to go to a different school first. It's half-way through the year!' She groaned for added effect. 'I'll be a **nobody** as soon as I set foot through that door.'

Yukito's eyebrows raised and he gave her a skeptical look. 'I'm sure you'll fit in,' was all he said, before talking to Toya.

Sakura sighed. That's what everyone said. They were wrong, of course; there was like a set of rules to the hierarchy of school. Sakura, being so stubborn as she was, was sure to fit into the classification of a geek. If she had come earlier, she would have known who were the geeks and picked out a few nice ones to hang around with. As it was, she was late, and as such, at the mercy of all the evil people who were bound to be lurking. Yukito and Toya just didn't understand.

The school gates came much too quickly. Toya and Yukito told her they had to put their bikes away and went around to a completely different part of the school then the one she was supposedly 'supposed' to be in.

It was huge. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. Okay, not true… but still.

She gulped and went in, breathing heavily. This was going to be hard…

As soon as she entered she knew it was a good quality school. Why hadn't Toya told her this? Inside there was lots of old architecture and there was at least ten storeys to just this part of the school. How the hell was she supposed to get around this? How could she make any friends?

Dammit.

There were people there, that was for sure. Lots of people. However, they were all in their little groups and **none** of them had noticed her. None. Well… maybe that was a good thing.

She looked at the map Toya had given her yesterday and groaned. Sure, it was a good map, just like he'd said. Unfortunately, it just proved it was going to be hard to get around. The page that she'd just looked at was the ground floor – where she was now – and all of the rooms had fancy names like; CN 267. What was that all about?

She felt a weight on her shoulder and turned around instantly. 'AAHHH!' She instantly regretted yelling. She had attracted too much unwanted attention. But she saw who was behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

It was a brown-haired girl with trendy glasses and a great smile on her face. Her hair was beautiful and soft looking…

Sakura's expression turned into a dazzling smile she had tried to perfect for years. It worked. The girl beamed at her.

'HI! I'm Naoko! You must be new? What's your name?'

'Sakura…' Sakura said quietly, knowing that being shy was the way to go until you had placed everyone and decided just who you wanted to hang out with.

'Sakura! Oooh… That's such a pretty name… I'm jealous… Anyway, nice to meet you! What class are you in?' '…I think it says 1C…'

'1C? Sure! I'm in 1E. I'll show you where you have to go… do you have your time-table?'

Fifteen minutes later Naoko had showed her where most of the rooms she needed to know were and they were back where they had started. Naoko wasn't smiling anymore but she was still positive. It was nice to be around her… Sakura wondered whether fitting in would be so hard after all. That is, until a snide voice pierced her thoughts.

'Four-eyes. What are you doing in my way? I thought I told you to keep away from me. Just who do you think you are?' When Naoko mumbled something in return the voice added a famous, '**What-ever**,' to the statement.

Sakura turned around slowly.

There was an obviously popular girl picking on Naoko. It was pretty easy to see at least one of the reasons why she was popular. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls Sakura had ever seen and her hair was the most pretty shade of black. It was probably dyed.

The girl noticed her. 'Oh. She that's what you were doing.' She raised an eyebrow at Sakura and when Sakura just tilted her head, she came over. 'Who are you?' Sakura really didn't like this girl.

'Sakura.' She answered without hesitation, annoyed that this black-haired beauty had just insulted a girl she had wanted to call a friend.

'Hm… New. I'm Tomoyo. Daijoudi. What class are you in?'

'1C.' Tomoyo Daijoudi smirked. 'You're in my class then. Stay away from four-eyes here, she's just annoying. Do you know where you're supposed to go?'

Sakura's anger was turning into confusion. This girl thought that she could just take her away from Naoko?

'Naoko showed me, thanks.'

Tomoyo stiffened and gave Sakura a searching look. 'But she wouldn't have shown you what I know,' she said, in her prissy voice as she shot Naoko a death glare. Sakura didn't like the sound of that.

'I'm fine thanks. Naoko was just going to show me outside. It was nice to meet you.' She bowed. It took a while for Tomoyo to respond but she did so, with a nod of her head.

Naoko had walked over to Sakura and was staring at her with admiration. 'Wow! You… you snubbed Tomoyo!' Sakura didn't see the big deal. 'They're just a bunch of bitches.'

As soon as she said it she regretted it. Tomoyo's head had just happened to turn in her direction. Along with all her cronies. Naoko's eyes grew to the size of saucers. It seemed to go in slow motion. As soon as she'd said it, all the eyes in probably the whole building had locked onto her. Tomoyo walked towards her, a fire in her eyes. Sakura just stood there, daring her to do anything.

And so she did.

The black-haired girl slapped her. Hard. So, flouting all the teenage 'rules', Sakura slapped back, even harder. And Tomoyo pulled on her hair.

Tomoyo's cronies started hitting her too but Sakura hardly felt anything. The only thing she thought about was punching Tomoyo's soft skin and giving her the worst scars of her life. Although she had just met Tomoyo, the attitude was all too familiar. Sakura had been really hurt by those sorts of people. So she took it all out on Tomoyo.

After a few minutes, she became aware of a few laughs. She rolled out of Tomoyo's range and looked over at the direction it was coming from.

There was a group of boys, four particularly good-looking ones.

Losers, she thought and returned her attention to Tomoyo. However, Tomoyo was up on her feet and completely ignoring Sakura, yelling at her friends to fix her hair up and things like, 'Do my hair! Do my hair!'

Naoko offered a hand to Sakura and smiled, saying, 'Look what you did to Tomoyo! Wow! Those punches! Sakura, that was **amazing!**' Then, seeing how puzzled Sakura looked at the scene of Tomoyo frantically smoothing her hair, she added, 'It's because of them,' and pointed to the boys.

Sakura groaned for what seemed like the tenth time that morning. It figured that a girl like Tomoyo would be into boys.

Thankfully, Sakura wasn't. They were all stupid and unfortunately they were heading towards the group of girls.

So she did what any normal, stubborn teenage girl would have done. She crossed her arms and fixed a frown on her face. She gave anything in sight a death glare and stated to Naoko, in a loud voice, 'I think people that have black hair are weird.' Three of the 'good-looking' boys had black hair. But one didn't. So she came up with something else. 'And people who fake their eye colours to make themselves stand out more are really annoying. I mean, who has amber eyes? That's just **so** stupid.'

Her rather one-sided conversation had exactly the effect that she'd wanted. The four boys all looked at her and all of them seemed pretty miffed.

Actually… only three looked at her and only two seemed pretty miffed… The one that hadn't looked at her seemed really shy but he was really, really cute… and the other one had messy brown hair and amber eyes. For some reason they didn't look fake… He wasn't the most handsome one of the bunch but he did awesome all the same. He didn't look annoyed in the least, just amused. His eyes were so unreadable… it was **so** not natural.

Tomoyo had a huge smile on her face, she looked ridiculous. But one of her friends was standing right next to her and another on the other side. Were they like… on the same level as her? Her best friends, maybe?

The three guys with black hair went over to them, along with the rest of the boys, but the amber guy stayed where he was and offered a smirk to Sakura. It annoyed the hell out of her.

He came over to her and it was only then that she realised Naoko had gone. She groaned again.

'What's that for?' he asked, sounding really rude. He should just go be with his dumb friends; it wasn't as if she'd asked him to talk to her.

'Naoko's gone, loser.' He didn't take that too well. 'Who **are** you? I thought you were Kate… but…' She rolled her eyes. 'I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nothing like Kate. And who the hell are you?'

He seemed faintly annoyed now. 'My name's Syaoran Li.' Syaoran. That was a nice name. 'Look, I've gotta go. Bye Sakura.'

He turned and fled. Sakura smiled. She hadn't lost her touch. She never failed to drive away a guy. But… for some reason it didn't feel fun at all. When he had went away it hadn't been funny. It had made her feel like…

She didn't know. But… he was definitely cute. No doubt about it.

A/N: Phew! That was long! Hope you liked it, plz REVIEW! Tell me what u thought about it. Oh! Right, because there wasn't much on introducing characters and I haven't decided the pairs just yet… I'm not going to put in a character profile at this chapter. Maybe next chapter… plz Review! It makes me write faster…


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for You 

Summary: Syaoran is an average guy who has it good. Not many people hate him, not many people make fun of him… He's pretty popular. Not only that but he's smart. Sakura is a full on tomboy who thinks she knows boys. But when she meets Syaoran her feelings start to change… but who's to say he isn't taken?! And then there's the other guy to consider… SS all the way! ET and TC.

A CCS Fanfict by ilovewhite

A/N: The four boys will all be introduced, if you didn't realise who they were already (well… I hope they will be…). I'm still not sure about Nakuru, Toya or Yukito though… Please give me some ideas! School is hectic, so don't blame me if this seems a little strange… PLZ REVIEW!!! Thanx people!

O.0… special thanx 2 the wonderful people who reviewed!!! I love u guys!

Oh, also, soz if they're way out of character…

And…

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I had lots of stuff to do…

Chapter Two – Meilin Li

Sakura slammed open the door, panting. It had taken her fifteen minutes to find exactly which classroom her class was in for first period. It was on the fifth floor and at the end of the corridor.

She put on a forced smile and walked into the room, feeling embarrassed already. There were obvious gazes on her as she entered the room. The teacher smiled at her.

She was a pretty woman, with long orange-like hair and lovely hazel eyes.

'So you are… Sakura? Kinomoto?' she asked, consulting the roll in the process. As Sakura nodded she smiled and said kindly, 'You haven't missed anything. We're just talking about our holidays. Ah… you can take a seat up the back there.' She indicated the only free seat.

Sakura returned her smile and made her way to the back of the classroom. She took a seat but flinched when she realised that guy was there… what was his name…?

There was another guy sitting next to him who smiled at her… he looked vaguely familiar too… He was one of the guys that she had insulted! Ooh…

'So your name's Sakura. I was wondering… Tomoyo didn't seem to take to you.' He winked and his smile became a grin as she winced. 'Takashi Yamazaki.'

'…P-pleased to meet you…' He chuckled and nudged the other guy. 'Hey, Syaoran, aren't you going to say hello to the new girl?' It was obviously funny to Takashi that she had insulted them; he wasn't phased in the least.

That was right, the boy's name was Syaoran. He hadn't been listening, that much was evident; he had an intent look on his face as he watched the girl who was talking up the front, making hand gestures to show what happened. At the nudge, he turned instantly and said, decidedly annoyed, 'Wha-at?'

Sakura felt half bad that she had…insulted him. He actually seemed alright… if you counted completely clueless and weird as 'alright'. That, and the fact he looked absolutely awesome… even in school uniform.

He was wearing long pants although most of the boys seemed to always wear shorts. His uniform was completely neat but his hair was so messy… it looked great. His eyes looked so deep, as if you could get lost in them forever… He was hot.

Not that Sakura cared. Seriously. Who cared if he was hot?

'Huh? Oh, its you.' He lost interest in the conversation and went back to listening to the girl at the front who was smiling in particular at some other guy who was blonde with brown eyes.

Although the guy looked nice, Sakura couldn't help but think that she was an idiot to look at him when _Syaoran_ was right in front of her. Then again…

Never mind.

'Thankyou Mika. If you would sit down now…' Kaho instructed the girl - who was obviously crushing on the guy - to basically, get lost. Sakura already liked the teacher. 'Now for some serious work.' The class groaned. 'Maths!' Another groan.

Sakura risked a glance at Syaoran out of the corners of her eyes. He was concentrating on what Kaho was saying and Sakura smiled to herself. This guy was interesting…

Takashi moaned, extra-loudly to add effect. 'Ah… Mizuki-sensei! Mizuki-sensei! I…I f-feel really sick… Suddenly my heart just started hurting… I think my **health** is in danger…that's **health**…Maybe I should go see the **health** nurse…' He stressed health too much and Syaoran smirked at him, whispering something Sakura couldn't hear but for some stupid reason, wished she could.

Takashi lost his sick look and laughed. That made it lose its effect but Sakura couldn't help but realise that Takashi looked really good when he laughed… She almost slapped herself. Was she really that fickle?

No.

Syaoran smiled at her and said softly, 'There's lots of different kinds of health.' Sakura raised her eyebrows at them and Takashi found this hilarious.

Unfortunately, Kaho didn't.

'Is that a call for homework?' Takashi bolted upright. 'No way!!!' he whined, 'Not on the FIRST DAY! That's like, breaking a tradition!!!' Kaho beamed at him. 'As you always say, rules are made to be broken,' she smirked slightly when she saw his expression. 'The first page in your text, tomorrow at 9.00 on my desk.'

Yet another groan. Until… 'That's only Yamazaki.' To which all the class applauded… excepting Takashi.

Syaoran whispered another comment into his ear and Takashi burst out laughing again.

That was when Sakura noticed that there were a few death glares coming her way. Sure enough, Tomoyo Daidouji was sitting in front of her, staring at her. _Right when I though class might actually be good…_

This was going to be a long day.

** / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \**

At the end of the first class Sakura had learned that Syaoran was a huge joker and that Takashi was supposedly as hotter than Syaoran. Soooooo not true!

Not that Syaoran was that hot or anything… He was just… better looking than Yamazaki.

Yeah… That was all.

Tomoyo was definitely a… cow. Well… that was sort of an insult to cows… Ok, Tomoyo was a really mean cow. She liked to flirt a lot and it was obvious that lots of the guys thought she was worth looking at. It automatically classified her as a cow.

Kaho was actually a really good teacher, though. It was fun to be in a maths class with her. Which meant that Mizuki-sensei was way better than most.

There wasn't really any group in her class that she could easily fit into, so she hung around with the boys in the second class too. They were funny and entertaining, Syaoran and Yamazaki definitely being the nicest, and although Sakura had insulted them before, the two seemed to not care a bit. Sakura felt like they were almost friends by the time recess started.

She put her books away into her orange locker, which, coincidentally, happened to be a bottom locker. How come it was that she always got the worst lockers. The girl on top seemed nice but sort of clueless… Oh well. There was all this stupid writing in the lockers; it was the most annoying stuff you could read, like; _Hi Ana, im board this is stupid but anywayz im gonna writ this coz I can. Who do u think is da hottest guy at skool?_

Isn't that bad enough?

She got out a small snack from her lunch and started walking towards Syaoran and Yamazaki. Yamazaki smiled at her and waved. 'Hey Kinomoto!' Syaoran just nodded at her and started talking to some random guy.

Then she noticed another girl, who was joining in on the conversation. Yamazaki got dragged into it and it was quite obvious that they were good friends…

Syaoran burst at laughing at a comment the girl had made.

Sakura had to join them. She had to.

'Hi…' Syaoran turned automatically at her voice, and Sakura found herself staring into burning amber eyes… 'Kinomoto, this is Meilin. Meilin, Sakura Kinomoto.'

Syaoran didn't say anything as Yamazaki said this, but his mouth's edges had turned slightly upward.

'Oh, hi. Hey, listen, Syaoran, are you still coming around this afternoon? Your mother said that afterwards we can go to the squash court – she booked it. Sound good?' Syaoran nodded.

Sakura felt a bit left out… And there was a sudden pang of jealousy. But Yamazaki interrupted.

'Hey Meilin, you won't believe this! Sakura got 100 on a 'revision' math thing… it was soooo a test! Mizuki shouldn't even be QUALIFIED to be a teacher, giving students TESTS on the FIRST day!'

Sakura's eyes lit up. For some reason she wanted to prove she was better than this girl. 'I got a scholarship, so…' she trailed off, watching Meilin's expression.

But instead of being impressed, the girl sniffed and shrugged. 'Yeah, I got one too.'

…WHAT?

'How much was yours?' Sakura forced a smile. '25.'

Meilin's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. '25? Oh my…' It was like Meilin was daring her to ask what she got… so Sakura asked. 'How much did you get?'

The dark-haired girl smirked. 'I don't have to pay for anything. It's all covered, even extras…'

…

Ok, on a scale of one to ten hate-wise, is it ok to hate someone at about… say… 100 when you first meet them? How the hell did Yamazaki and Syaoran put up with her? She even got to call Syaoran by his first name…

Her name wasn't Meilin. It was 'biggest-rival-and-almost-biggest-bitch-but-can't-quite-beat-Tomoyo.'

'…Cool. Well…' Sakura didn't quite know how to reply to that…but Meilin couldn't resist but add something else in.

'All of Syaoran's sisters got scholarships too and Syaoran got a 80 one.'

'Oh… well…' Then Sakura spotted her angel. 'Look! There's Naoko! I'll just… um… See you later! Nice meeting you Meilin!' And with that, Sakura fled the area, running to the brilliant brunette. She heard Meilin's annoying loud voice ask, 'What's up with her? I just thought…' but then she was out of hearing range – in the safe zone.

Naoko had stopped her on Sakura's way over, and was smiling pleasantly. 'Hi Sakura! How was your day? I hope it was good…' Sakura felt like laughing hysterically and sobbing slightly. Though she had no idea why. 'Um… yeah, everything was fine. God, who is that **girl**?' She pointed to Meilin surreptitiously, as to avoid the girl's attention.

'Hmm…? Oh, that's Meilin Li. She's Syaoran's cousin… Well, that's they generally say, but they're not actually cousins. It's a distant relationship, third cousin twice removed or something…'

'Is she like… Tomoyo?'

Naoko looked shocked. 'No! Nothing like them! She's really nice! She's really smart too… And so pretty… Just the other week she was asked out by Takeo, the chess champion and science wiz… But she said no, although no one has a clue why…'

Well of course no one would know! What possible reason could a girl who's 'really nice, really smart and really pretty' have to refuse a guy who was almost definitely the dorkiest kid in the school?! Shock horror! And not to mention she obviously likes Syaoran… What a cow. Maybe she was worse than Tomoyo.

'Um, maybe that would be because he's the chess champ and all that…' Naoko snorted, which seemed pretty uncharacteristic of her from what Sakura had seen so far. 'Takeo is NOT a nerd. He is one of the nicest guys in school… and he captains the rowing team… he was even nominated to speak for the year level… but Syaoran Li got it instead…' She went on and on, but Sakura's attention was caught the moment she said _Syaoran_.

'What?' Naoko stopped. 'What do you mean by that?' she asked, puzzled. 'Um… I meant… what's the name for the year level representative?'

'Oh! That's the L1 rep, because we're the first years. The second year rep is the L2 rep and so on…'

So Syaoran was the L1 rep… Which meant he was obviously popular. And Sakura was way out of league to even be speaking to him.

'So you don't like Meilin?' Naoko's inquisitive voice freed her from her cloud of thoughts. 'Huh? Oh!…What makes you think that?' A conspiratorial smile. 'Well… you brought her up, and you implied that she was sort of mean… so… Do you think she's mean?'

Oh damn. How was she going to get out of this one?

'Um… She's ok, I was just… wondering.'

Naoko gave her an odd look. 'Ok…'

Then a flash of inspiration crossed her face. 'Hey, who do you hang around with in your class? You looked like you were talking to Takashi and Li… they're pretty popular… well, at least, Li's smarter than Takashi and he does all these different kinds of sports… but Yamazaki is so much more popular.'

Yamazaki Takashi was more popular than Syaoran Li by a HUGE margin? That couldn't be right…

'Really? Why is Yamaz-Takashi so popular?' Naoko caught her slip and asked quickly, 'So you've been hanging around with them, haven't you? That's why you were going to call him Takashi…' A grin spread across her face.

'Do you like Yamazaki, Sakura?'

Sakura almost snorted, but she realized it was perfectly possible. It was a reasonable question. 'Um… no.'

Naoko just smiled. 'I'm glad, because there's quite a few who do… and I know that not all of them are very nice…'

As if on queue a girl tapped him on the back and started talking to him, laughing almost every three seconds. 'Like that?' Sakura questioned, raising her eyebrows in the direction of the girl. Naoko grinned again. 'Exactly.'

But Sakura didn't grin back.

Because… while she had seen that girl… she couldn't help but see Syaoran and Meilin too… who were still talking. And oddly enough, Meilin had just motioned toward her.

Naoko must have noticed too, because she said, 'I think you made an impression on them.' To which Sakura didn't know what to think.

To whatever Meilin had said Syaoran looked over to Sakura, and she felt her breath catch, for some odd reason. It suddenly seemed like he was up close, and she was caught in his deep amber eyes… but then he had turned back to Meilin and he nodded, then the two glanced over to Takashi and laughed.

And Sakura's breathing took a while to return to normal. Which was NOT good.

'Four eyes, get lost. I want to speak to the demented flower.' Oh god. Not Tomoyo AGAIN. And what was with the '_demented flower_'?

'Hey demented, just wondering what you were doing. But I can see it's not anything interesting. Wait…' Tomoyo's obnoxiously big head blocked her view for a second and then the girl threw back her grossly over-sized head and laughed. 'I was wrong! It IS interesting! Demented is SPYING on YAMAZAKI TAKASHI!'

She practically screeched it, and the whole room (which was like the common room area) went quiet.

Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at Tomoyo. 'Um… just wondering, but is it a law or something that everyone someone's doing has to do with boys?' She pretended to think. 'Actually… I can see why you think that, considering that all you ever think about is boys…'

Tomoyo's lip curled. 'You're just saying that because you've probably never even been _looked at_ by a guy in your life! I have a chance with ALL the guys in this whole school!' She managed to land some spit on Sakura as she said this.

Sakura was about to reply when she realized that Yamazaki was holding back a laugh and Syaoran had his eyebrows raised. Meilin just looked thoroughly bored… but then she noticed others, too. Basically all activity had stopped to focus on the two girls.

HAD THEY NOTHING BETTER TO DO?!

'No, that would be a thing called imagination… You know, the only part of your brain that the use. I mean… since when is one thousand, eight hundred and twenty three times zero, one?'

The crowd that had gathered sniggered at this, and Tomoyo glared daggers. But it was true; Tomoyo had said that in math class. Though it was almost certainly because she hadn't been listening; the next question's answer had been one. But any insult would do.

'The stupid teacher said the wrong question! How was I supposed to…' Then Tomoyo realized that this was not going to help her, as she had just proven she had actually done it. 'Well at least-'

'Hello? Anyone there? I said, GET OUT OF MY WAY.' And Tomoyo was shoved in the back by…

…Someone?

A/N: Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, but I'm warning that I'm going to be away for a week but at the end of that I'll update again. Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner, but I went away and I was busy with exams and all that… I just forgot about this! I'm REALLY SORRY!

…Anyway… REIVEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Falling for You 

Summary: Syaoran is an average guy who has it good. Not many people hate him, not many people make fun of him… He's pretty popular. Not only that but he's smart. Sakura is a full on tomboy who thinks she knows boys. But when she meets Syaoran her feelings start to change… but who's to say he isn't taken?! And then there's the other guy to consider… SS all the way! ET and TC.

A CCS Fanfict by ilovewhite

A/N: NEXT CHAPPIE!!! INTRODUCING… (drum roll)… well, you'll find out! READ ON!!! AND REVIEW!

P.S. I'm so sorry about the guys not being introduced… They still won't be… :P

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters except one…

Chapter Three – Another Pain (or not?)

Instantly the crowd dispersed, and Sakura was pushed so much that she couldn't see who the speaker was. She was forced to the ground by people scattering.

Then there was a nice looking hand in view and she realized that it was meant for her. To give her a hand up.

But whose hand was it?

'Um… thanks…'

'No problemo! Figured you were in a spot of bother there, and she was struggling for words. Technically, I saved her from a really, really bad loss to the new kid, who has one hell of an attitude!' The hand grabbed Sakura's and pulled her up easily. A warm smiling face popped into Sakura's vision and winked.

Sakura was confused. Who was this person, that people parted for and left a scene?

'Haha, you're confused! Bet you're thinking, "_Who the hell is this?"_' Not exactly… but pretty close.

'Well… seeing as you're new and all, I'm Natsuki Akizuki. Please to meet you!' And the hand that hadn't let go of hers shook it firmly.

She was pretty. Really pretty. Her teeth were all dazzling, and her eyes were a beautiful brown… which didn't _seem_ to be brown at all… Rather… ruby…

And her hair! It was a rich black and cascaded down her back, even longer than Meilin's, which Sakura had thought impossible. She was in perfect proportion, and wore a quite short skirt – shorter than Tomoyo's, which was hard! – yet she still managed to look civilized.

But there was something more than weird about her…What was it? There wasn't anything to do with her appearance, apart from her eyes… Was it her name? Yes… something to do with the name…

'I'm… Sakura Kinomoto. Thanks… for your help…' A grin shaped itself on the girl's features, and it seemed to be made to fit on her face. ''Tis fine! There's no need to thank me! God, I mean, it's like I have absolutely nothing to gain from this!'

'But you don't…'

The grin faded, and a quizzical expression replaced it. 'What do you mean!? Of course I gain from doing this! I annoy her, do my job, AND meet a nice cute new girl!'

Sakura froze at the 'nice cute new girl' bit. This girl wasn't… Surely not…

Seeing her expression, the girl burst out laughing. 'HAHA! I didn't mean it that way! Children these days…'

Now this was getting strange.

'Anyway… my sister told me that you'd be in today. Apparently Toya was really worked up… and Yukito was so weird today as well, I just had to find you. They'd have never of left me be if I didn't. Well, blimey, didn't expect to find you in the centre of the rabble with what's-her-name. Old man Toya led me to believe that you'd be hanging around some trees and gazing off into the distance like some random heroine. Weird, I know, but hey, it's Toya! Not saying your bro's weird or anything…' She didn't stop talking… It was like she was set on 'TALK NON-STOP'. But she did say Toya and Yukito… maybe that was why the name sounded strange…

And the way she kept talking forever… That reminded her of someone…

Wait. Did she mention…

A SISTER?

…Oh god no.

'Would your sister happen to be…'

The girl finally shut up.

'Nakuru Akizuki?'

'THE VERY SAME! How'd you guess!? People told me you'd never guess and I said that of course you would seeing as Toya recognized me straight away as being her sister and I was like, "well it was weird," and Toya was like "No, it was just plain obvious" and then sister said that Toya was such a kidder and Yukito said that "Sakura's smart" and "She'll work it out" and your brother and Yuki bet on it and now Toya owes Yukito twenty bucks because he reckoned you wouldn't have a clue…'

Toya was right for once.

It was just plain, painfully OBVIOUS.

'Oh! You're ok, Sakura! I'm so glad… Oh… hello… I'm Naoko Yanagizawa. Who are you?'

Natsuki smiled and said, in a very different voice, 'My name is Natsuki Akizuki. Pleased to meet you. I was just talking to Sakura here…'

** / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \**

It was the third class. Meaning…

'Oh my god! You've got HEALTH!!! I HATE Health! You're sooo unlucky! I don't think I've ever met anyone as unlucky as you! First you have Kaho as your math teacher, then you have Lauren for history – how she goes on! – and now Yoshiyuki for health! How BORING!'

Sakura was getting used to Natsuki. For the rest of recess Natsuki had refused to leave, and to make matters worse, she and Naoko had struck up a friendship in moments. Over what, Sakura had no idea. They had basically nothing in common to Sakura's eyes, and Natsuki was the loudest human being on earth, while Naoko was one of the shyest.

'But Sakura isn't unlucky… She's really nice… and she got 100 on a math test today…' But Natsuki didn't want to hear it. 'Of course Sakura's unlucky! Why else could she have such horrible teachers!? They're so boring!' Sakura got the impression that a lot of people were boring in Natsuki's eyes.

'I really like Mizuki-sensei. She's a really good teacher.' Natsuki stared at her incredulously.

Then she laughed. 'What's so funny?' Sakura asked, as Naoko started chuckling too.

'Well…' Naoko started, but Natsuki interrupted. 'There's only one other person in the whole school who thinks that!' Sakura was mystified. 'Why? Surely heaps of students like her. She's the best math teacher I've ever had…' But she broke off when she saw their amazed looks.

'No, she isn't. She's really annoying. Everyone hates her… Except one – wait, no, there's two – two people. Or maybe it's three, if you keep liking her…'

'Who likes her then, apart from me?'

'Um… well, I think it's just your brother and Yukito…' But Naoko shook her head. 'There's two others, not including Sakura.' Natsuki looked taken aback. 'Who?'

'Yamazaki Takashi and Syaoran Li.'

Why the hell did Syaoran keep on popping up?

'Oh, right. Figures. Those guys are known for being weird throughout the entire school!'

It was then that Sakura realized she hardly knew anything about Natsuki apart from the fact that she was extremely loud and related to Nakuru. And why did everyone part for her? Was she someone lots of people respected, or something? Hard to believe, judging from the way she acted.

'What class are you in, Natsuki?' 'Hmm? Why the change of sub? …Ok… I'm in 2A.'

'Wait… Are you a year older than me?!' Natsuki cocked her head to the side. 'Yeah…? So?'

Natsuki was OLDER than her?

'Oh… that was the bell… Guess we have to go, huh Natsuki?' The raven haired girl sighed. 'Dang it. Oh well… See you later guys! Meet me for lunch!'

And with that, they all parted ways.

Leaving Sakura alone to get to wherever Health was supposed to be. So, with a hand through her hair, Sakura turned and started walking to the Health wing that the others had shown her before.

And found someone else. Then started walking in the opposite direction… Only to be pulled up by none other than…

'Oh, hello. Uh… You do know that Health is that way, right?' Sakura stiffened and turned to face him. 'Um… No, I didn't. Ah… thanks… Li…' He smiled a smile that Sakura had figured out to be his trademark smirk, and said, 'Anytime.' Then they proceeded to the Health wing in silence.

Sakura hated silence.

'Um…' Syaoran looked at her and said, 'I saw you got into a bit of a tight spot with Tomoyo at recess.'

Eww. That sounded so wrong… BUT ANYWAY. He didn't mean it like THAT.

'Yeah… Sort of… She just, got a bit upset. I think all the makeup leaked into her brain, AGAIN. No wonder she was angry. I could understand that she was saving up for plastic surgery instead of brain surgery.' It just slipped out! Why had she said that? She gasped as soon as it had left her mouth, but to her surprise, he didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed.

In fact… he was laughing.

And looking mighty well, she might add.

Wait. No she couldn't! Oh god, what was happening?

'That's the first time I've ever heard someone say something like about her…' Sakura stared at him. Was he being completely serious?

He noticed and laughed again. 'Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing. In fact, it's kind of a good thing…'

What was she supposed to say? 'Well, I think she's horrible so I don't see what's so funny about it'? Somehow she didn't think he'd take that too well, and besides, his laugh was nice… She didn't want to spoil it.

But it felt awkward. He seemed not to notice it at all, in fact, he seemed to be perfectly happy with things the way they were.

'You seem to be friends with Akizuki.' He had stopped laughing, she saw, and instead he was watching her intently. 'We just met. She was nice… but I'm not sure what she thinks about me.' He seemed satisfied with that, and said, 'I'm sure she likes you.'

Ok. That was… strange. 'Uh… why?'

'Hmm?' Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'Why do you think she likes me?'

Suddenly his eyes had seemed to dim. 'Because she likes a lot of people… and you're alright.'

Sakura was slightly offended by that. What did he mean, alright? She was perfectly amiable! She was about to tell him so, when she realized they were at the room.

'We're here.'

'So I see.'

'Ladies first.'

'I don't mind.'

'I insist.'

'I'm thinking.'

He smirked.

She sighed.

'Any thoughts yet?'

'Many, actually.'

'Any that would relate to you going through that door?'

'Yes.'

'Like?'

'They're my thoughts.'

'I realized.'

'We're late.'

'I know. Two minutes and fifty three seconds. But who's counting?'

'You?'

They stopped talking.

'You didn't stay with us at recess.'

'I didn't realize I had to.'

'You didn't have to…' His amber eyes seemed to burn… but why did he care? Besides, they were LATE. What were they doing, just talking like this?

'Um… We'll… we'll have to come up with an excuse. Any ideas?' He tore his gaze away from hers, and waited for an answer.

'Nah-duh. I was lost, went in the completely opposite direction and found you, because… um… you were doing… something… and then you showed me the room.'

'…They're going to believe that?'

Sakura was insulted. 'They're TEACHERS. They ALWAYS believe that!'

He smirked his stupid smirk, which was really starting to get old, and said simply, 'Your funeral. I fell over.' He assumed a limp and winked at her, limping into the classroom, pulling her arm along with him.

Sakura snorted, and shook her head. Yamazaki and Syaoran were made for each other.

Meilin or not.

'Play along. He falls for acting,' Syaoran whispered, as they came into view of the class. Louder, he said, 'We're so SORRY we're LATE. I FELL and TRIPPED. She found me when she was LOST, LOOKING for this place. You know, because she's NEW and all…'

Sakura could have slapped herself. Syaoran was quite possibly the WORST actor she had ever seen. Or heard, etc. She had to save the situation… although the teacher didn't look too offended. But still… better safe than sorry.

'Um… Li's right… I'm really sorry we're late. I didn't mean it, it's just… Li was so kind… He showed me the way here but he was limping… so we were quite slow… and we came from the other side of the school because I was so stupid and I can't believe this, it's my first day… It won't happen again… I promise. Now I know the way…'

She couldn't help but notice that Syaoran's eyes had grown considerably larger as she said this, and his face was starting to hold back laughter. She could have sworn she heard a whisper of 'teacher's pet' from him… but his lips didn't move… Not that she was watching his lips!

'Oh… Well then… That's fine. Go take those seats over there.' The teacher seemed fine. What was supposed to be wrong with him? Why did Natsuki think he was so bad?

Sakura made her way over to the seats he had pointed to, and realized, with dismay, that all the other seats were taken… and there was one person sitting at the three-person desk already…

And that person was not Yamazaki; he hadn't been able to keep any seats saved, she saw, as he shot them apologetic glances, as two girls sitting either side of him eyed Sakura dangerously.

Her luck was bad this class… For of course, who else was it but…

'Oh, hello. Mind moving over a bit? Both of us need a seat.'

Bloody Tomoyo. Wait, did she think bloody? It was meant to be…never mind.

'Sure Syaoran! Here, sit next to me! Mr. Terada was just telling us what we're doing for today, since it's the first day back.' She smiled but to Sakura it seemed more like a evil grin. Or maybe that was meant to be her flirtatious smile.

Syaoran smiled back, but he said, 'Thanks, but I think I'll sit on the end. I hate being in the middle, doesn't give me enough space to work.' Tomoyo's disgusting grimace seemed to falter a little, but she brightened in response to his question.

'He hasn't said yet… but it's probably partner work. You know how health teachers are about partner work! If it is… will you be my partner, Syaoran?'

Sakura sat down between the two, feeling the satisfaction of seeing Tomoyo glare at her. She had effectively blocked Tomoyo's view of Syaoran, and in turn, his of her. Thus the 'smile' was rendered useless.

'Hmm? Ah… I normally pair up with Yamazaki, but if he's got a partner, sure. If you don't mind, or course. I can be a real pain sometimes.' He smiled handsomely, and Sakura resisted the urge to stare at him. At least by staying put she made it a lot harder for Tomoyo. But the aforementioned was staring openly.

'Of course it's ok, Syaoran! I don't mind at all… Maybe if it's a group we can all work together!' She seemed to beam, but it was wasted, as Syaoran couldn't really see her. 'As you like.'

'Thank you Syaoran!' Eyelashes were batted, much to Sakura's horror. He couldn't even see her! Had she no shame!?

Sakura was surprised though. Syaoran was so polite and almost… shy. But from everything she had seen of him, he was nothing of the sort. Wait… he didn't… LIKE TOMOYO? SURELY NOT! But he spoke so formally. It was strange. He hadn't bothered to talk to Sakura in such a way.

That's probably because he didn't think she was pretty enough.

Well stuff him.

'…Tell the group about yourself. So… you can get to it…'

What? Huh?…OH CRAP! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!

The teacher had said… get into table groups and tell them about yourselves…

Oh no. That's… not so good…

Well… she didn't have to say anything remotely important…

'Oh how fun! Syaoran! We're in a group! Are you a good singer?' Guess who.

'Um… I'm not a good singer. But I heard you're a fabulous singer.'

Tomoyo batted her eyelashes even more. This time Sakura was sure Syaoran could see her, since, despite Sakura's subtle changes in position, she had managed to get at an angle that meant Syaoran couldn't not see her.

'You really think so?'

'Apparently everyone does.'

This only increased Tomoyo's already huge ego. 'I'm so glad you think so Syaoran!'

'Um… So…'

'What do _you_ do in your spare time… Kinomoto…?' She managed to spit it. Gosh… that girl made an art of spitting.

'I… I run a lot… And…'

'And you sit around making fun of the popular crowd? Or… you're a complete geek…' Uh…

'Not really. But I like soccer… and sometimes I go fishing with my brother…'

'You go fishing?' Syaoran was looking at her intently. 'Uh… yep…' He looked surprised. 'I've never met a girl who likes to go fishing… Where do you go?'

'Lake Wilanda.' He seemed to brighten. 'Serious?! I heard that lake's great… What sorts of fish are there?'

Sakura blushed slightly… 'Um… I don't really know that many… It's my brother who's the expert… I just think it's fun… But I 57cm down there… and Toya said that was nothing…'

'Wow… I wonder how big the biggest are…'

He seemed pretty far gone. For some reason Syaoran didn't strike me as the fishing type. But that was cool… I like fishing. No idea why… It's just… something to do… And Toya makes it fun.

'I hate fishing. It's boring.' Tomoyo.

Then… 'Hey Tomoyo, tell Lisa that it's not cool to wear white high-thighs. They're like… totally out of season now.'

Tomoyo shrieked. 'Oh my god. You can't be serious! Lisa!!! White high-thighs are like… DIGUSTING!' Ok…

'I think Tomoyo's left our group…'

'Ha… Yeah… What's she talking about? High-thighs?'

'Don't ask.' Sakura smiled at him, knowing he was completely stumped… But instead she looked up into awesome amber eyes… which had been looking at her…

But she didn't care.

Besides… it wasn't like she liked him… Yamazaki was nicer than him… She looked away from Syaoran.

She noticed that Yamazaki too had lost the 'girly-girls' in his group. They were listening to Tomoyo's 'gospel'. Now he was talking to the girl in front of him.

'…Dresses can be so annoying…Know why dresses were invented? It was because… Couldn't be bothered… and then… Dyeing… people thought… but really the things were… and that was how the first dress was made, by dressing up a dog.'

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the snippets of the conversation she heard, and the expressions of wonder of the girl in front of him. Surely she didn't believe that?

Then she looked back at Syaoran and met with those eyes she had tried to avoid.

'He does that all the time. It's a wonder people still believe him…' Sakura snorted. 'They BELIEVE him?'

Syaoran smirked. 'Yeah… weird, huh?'

'Oh, and NEVER forget to shave. You CAN'T wear a mini if you don't shave.'

Oh god. This was terrible. Syaoran winced. He seemed to understand that just fine.

'Syaoran… why do you speak so formally to… that… girl?' He looked at Sakura, and then started playing with a pen on his desk.

'Oh, you noticed…'

'You're avoiding the question.'

'I don't know her that well. That's all.'

Sakura felt like snorting, but she realized it was a dangerous topic for him, so she didn't. But she couldn't help but think, 'Why don't you talk to me like that, then?' So it was because she wasn't pretty enough.

Oh well. Who cared about that anyway? She had to hang around with him until she found some other group in this class though… So she wouldn't mention it.

Until that time, when she left his company.

Tomoyo had finished. Thank god.

But… now what?

A/N: Ok, I've got another chapter I'll put up in… a few days… So… Yeah… Sorry that hardly anything happened… I just stuck some SS in… :D

AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT HOW SLACK I WAS WITH UPDATING. Anyway… REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
